Status
by Fione Maple
Summary: Aku tak akan menghindarimu. Jika saja kau katakan bahwa 'Aku ini milikmu' pada satu orang saja. Mereka tidak akan menganggap statusku sekedar 'sahabatmu' CHANGKYU FANFICTION! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**STATUS By Fione Maple**

 **Genre :** Romance(?)

 **Rate** **:** PG-15

 **Cast :** Shim Changmin  & Cho Kyuhyun

 **Desclaimer :** Shim Changmin & Cho Kyuhyun not mine, they belong to God almighty one and of course they have each other.

 **Warning :** Miss Typo, **GS!**

 **Summary :** Aku tak akan menghindarimu. Jika saja kau katakan bahwa 'Aku ini milikmu' pada satu orang saja. Mereka tidak akan menganggap statusku sekedar 'sahabatmu'

.

.

DONT LIKE, DONT READ PLEASE!

 _ **Wanita selalu memaafkan, Tapi Goresan luka di hatinya tak pernah sembuh**_

 _ **-Hipwee Community**_

.NP : At close – Cho Kyuhyun

.

Happy reading!

"Kudengar Changmin sunbae berpacaran dengan victoria,memangnya benar yah?"

Cho Kyuhyun menulikan pendengarannya sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas yang tiga bulan ini telah menjadi tempatnya belajar. Dia mendelik tajam saat seseorang di sekitarnya heboh ala khas anak senior high school yang berjejer atau bahkan membentuk lingkaran untuk membicarakan suatu gosip atau bahkan melempar candaan sebelum bel masuk sekolah.

Tapi, yang menjadi bahan gosip kali ini tak tanggung-tanggung. Yang mana pacarnya sendiri. Well, dia telah berpacaran dengan namja yang di sebut-sebut barusan kurang lebih dua tahun. Saat itu mereka duduk di bangku kelas tiga junior, Shim Changmin menyatakan cintanya yang di sambut gembira oleh Kyuhyun.

Balik lagi pada gosip itu, sebenarnya kenapa pacarnya begitu terkenal? Nah, jika kalian mengira Shim Changmin itu anak pemilik perusahaan terbesar atau karena dia adalah seorang pangeran di sekolah. Itu salah besar, sekali lagi salah besar. Jangan mengira seperti itu, Changmin hanya murid biasa sepertinya.

Latar belakangnya orang bercukupan tapi bukan sang pewaris yang biasa Kyuhyun dengar. Berita itu bohong besar dan sangat berlebihan, dia saja yang mengenalnya sejak TK tidak pernah membicarakan tentang kekayaan keluarga pacarnya. Yang pasti, Changmin hanya orang yang biasa.

Lalu apa dong?

Yang pertama Shim Changmin adalah idola bagi para sunbae –pertama kali mereka memasuki kelas satu senior high school– bagaimana tidak? Di umurnya yang masih belia ia sudah masuk ke kelas satu yang mana seharusnya masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama kelas 2. Ya, jadi kalian sudah tahu kan? Shim Changmin ikut percepatan kelas saat memasuki sekolah dasar di hitung dua kali bersama Kyuhyun. Ya, Cho kyuhyun yeoja berpipi chubby itu juga sama dengan Changmin. Sebenarnya, alasan mengidolakan changmin itu semua bohong –kecuali mengidolakan dia mengenai kejeniusan otaknya– katakan saja kekasihnya itu tampan, tinggi dan menawan ramah pula.

Lain para sunbae lain juga para hoobaenya. Mereka menjadikan Changmin sebagaimana mereka menjadikan Max dari TVXQ sebagai idolanya. Memangnya dia artis? Tapi begitu sih ketenarannya. Banyak sekali hoobaenya yang dengan kecentilan mendekati kekasihnya itu dengan berbagai alasan. Kadang menawarkan bekal makanannya alih-alih berterimakasih telah membantu mengajarkan pelajaran yang bahkan tak di dengarkan mereka yang sibuk menjelajahi wajah pacar tampannya. Menjijikan, jika bisa Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencongkel mata para pemuja pacarnya itu.

Nah sudah tahu kan? Maka dari itu tak jarang berbagai gosip tentangnya hilir masuk melalui gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Maraknya gosip Shim Changmin bukan hanya berada disekolahnya lho, banyak dari sekolah lain yang cukup akrab dengan nama itu. Tentu saja lah mereka kenal, Changmin kan sering bolak-balik mengikuti kompetisi yang berakhir dengan menyabet habis gelar juara dan tahun ini saja kementrian meresmikannya menjadi salah satu Duta Remaja Pendidikan hasil mengikuti seleksi dengan mengalahkan ratusan murid dari berbagai sekolah.

Pokoknya dia pintar, dirinya pun juga pintar pernah mengikuti kompetisi untuk mengharumkan nama sekolahnya tapi tidak sesering Changmin. Ingatkan, Kyuhyun juga salah satu dari siswa yang mengikuti akselerasi kelas selain pacarnya.

Oh ya, mengenai Victoria.. siapa sih dia? dirinya saja tidak tahu menahu tentang nama itu dan baru pertama kali ini dia mendengarnya. Tapi mendengar salah satu hoobae memanggil namanya saja tanpa embel-embel sunbae sepertinya masih kelas satu.

 **Kyaaaaa...**

Cho Kyuhyun yang masih berjalan sambil memikirkan soal gadis bernama Victoria sontak saja menoleh ke para hoobaenya yang tiba-tiba berteriak histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang ada di lapangan di sampingnya.

"Astaga, aku tidak percaya ini!" pekik hoobae yang mengenakan pita di rambut ikalnya. Membuat gestur tubuh paling alay yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat selain para fans yang menangis-nangis melihat idolanya di layar televisi.

Kyuhyun yang santai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum melanjutkan jalannya ke depan. Mengambil earphone sebelum memasangkan pada telinganya guna meredam teriakan itu, paling juga pacarnya. Baru satu yeoja manis itu memasangkan i-phonenya ke telinga seseorang keluar dari pintu samping yang Kyuhyun lewati.

Seorang perempuan –hoobaenya sebelum melihat dirinya mengenakan pakaian berbeda (Kelas dua menambahkan rompi berwarna coklat kayu) dengan cepat dia meminta maaf membungkukkan tubuhnya sedalam mungkin. Kyuhyun memaafkan adik kelasnya itu dan membiarkan dia pergi.

Cho Kyuhyun mendesah sebelum mengambil earphonenya yang jatuh di bawah. "Mereka itu selalu sepert–"

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget dan nyaris saja dia menjatuhkan i-phone yang dia genggam saat pandangan matanya terkunci melihat sosok jangkung yang ada di parkir depan dekat lapangan yang tak sengaja dia lihat ketika menoleh ke samping. Kyuhyun melihatnya, sang pacar dengan gadis berkulit eksotis berada di sana. Wajah gadis itu cantik dan sederhana. Pasangan yang cocok untuk Shim Changmin yang terkenal berisik di samping ramahnya.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan masih mengamati dua objek di depan. Dia bukan ratu drama yang dengan tidak sabarnya melabrak kekasihnya itu di depan semua orang setidaknya dia memiliki etika yang bermoral untuk menunggu kekasihnya itu bercerita.

Tapi akhirnya dia tahu kenapa Changmin tidak menjemputnya pagi ini untuk ke sekolah bersama. Inilah alasannya, dia ingin menjemput wanita lain. Sekali lagi dia melihat mereka di sana yang mana Changmin dengan segala kebaikannya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan yeoja cantik itu bahkan sesekali dia tertawa lebar dan bukan karena dirinya.

Terasa sekali dadanya sesak membuat air matanya keluar tapi dengan sekuat tenaga dia tahan. Cemburu? Tentu saja, gadis mana yang tidak cemburu melihat itu. walaupun hanya sebatas pacar. Dia tekankan lagi **sebatas pacar** , memangnya boleh dirinya meraung-raung menangisi kekasihnya jika memang laki-laki yang sekarang menjadi pacarnya itu tiba-tiba saja ingin memutuskannya. Boleh sih sebenarnya, tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun enggan melakukan itu. Hell, Kyuhyun hidup penuh realistis meski dirinya pernah menghayal sebagaimana perempuan lain pernah khayalkan.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dia berbalik menuju ke belakang sekolah tanpa menoleh lagi. Di lepasnya dasi yang terasa mencekiknya sebelum dia gulung dan memasukkan pada saku roknya. Dan demi Tuhan, dia membenci sikap pengecutnya dari laki-laki yang sudah mencuri hatinya tak tersisa itu.

Tanpa tendeng aling-aling, Kyuhyun akhirnya menangis sepanjang dia berlari menuju belakang sekolah. Jika dia akan di putuskan hari ini lebih baik dia menghindar dulu, sehari saja dia masih ingin menyandang status sebagai kekasih Changmin yang bahkan tak seorang pun tahu.

Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berfikir Changmin akan memutuskannya? Itu karena kejadian sore kemarin di taman. Tempat kencan yang biasa Changmin dan Kyuhyun kunjungi. Pertengkaran kecil yang entah kenapa sekarang menjadi besar. Sambil terus berlari ke belakang sekolah dia meringis terbayang kejadian sore hari kemarin.

" _Chwangg.." panggil yeoja berpipi chubby itu sedikit berlari menghampiri kekasihnya yang duduk di dekat taman. "Sudah lama?" tanya Kyuhyun._

 _Changmin menggeleng lalu menarik Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya, yeoja itu mengerti dan segera menyamankan diri dengan bersandar pada lengan kokoh sang pacar. Perlahan juga tangan besar milik Changmin mengaitkan tangannya pada kyuhyun. "Aku ingin seperti ini setiap hari chwang..." ucap Kyuhyun manja._

 _Shim Changmin hanya mengulas senyum sebelum mengacak sayang rambut kekasihnya itu. "Tentu saja kau bisa,chagi. Kenapa tidak kau lakukan di sekolah?"_

 _Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu kemudian melepaskan tautannya dan beringsut ke arah samping menatap Changmin yang masih tersenyum hangat padanya. "Setiap kita berada di sekolah, kau selalu sibuk dengan penggemarmu padahal kita di kelas yang sama," keluh yeoja ini._

" _Maafkan aku kyu." Changmin segera memeluk Kyuhyun dari arah samping. Merasa bersalah pada yeoja berpipi chubby ini._

" _Changmin!?" Yeoja manis yang mengenakan dress sederhana berwarnah putih gading menghampiri pasangan kekasih ini dengan ekspresi penuh selidik namun kemudian saat melihat Kyuhyun yang kebetulan mendongak lantas terkekeh kecil._

 _Kekehan yeoja yang Kyuhyun tahu sebagai teman seangkatannya akhirnya berhenti saat mendapatkan delikan gratis dari yeoja pucat itu. "Ahaha.. mianhae, kyuhyun-ssi" ujarnya sambil menutupi mulutnya masih berusaha menahan tawa._

 _Dengan cepat yeoja itu menghentikan tawanya lantas mengamati pasangan kekasih yang berada di depannya. "Aku kira Changmin sedang berkencan tapi dugaanku salah ketika melihatmu kyu."_

 _Changmin terdiam tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah angkernya. Dia ingin berteriak di wajah temannya itu jika mereka memang sedang berkencan tapi malah yang keluar hanya suara ketusnya saja. "Kami memang sedang berkencan!"_

" _Nakal sekali adik kecil ini berbohong,"ucapnya dengan nada menegur. Kalian tahu kan umur Kyuhyun memang di bawah yeoja itu walaupun mereka seangkatan._

" _Aku tidak berbohong, kakak b-e-s-a-r!" Kyuhyun mengeja kata 'besar' dengan nada naik satu oktaf. "Kami ini sepasang kekasih"_

 _Seperti tidak terpengaruh ucapan Kyuhyun yeoja yang di ketahui bernama Jessica hanya mengibaskan tangannya ke depan. "Whatever."_

" _Nah, minnie.. aku hanya berpesan untuk menjaga sahabat kecilmu ini dengan baik atau kalau bisa aku kira sebaiknya bawa dia pulang adik kecil ini galak sekali. Ah, sudah dulu ya aku harus pergi,Bye."_

 _Melihat Changmin yang seakan tidak terganggu dengan ucapan Jessica yang di layangkan padanya ia semakin menunduk sedih. Di tatapinya ujung sepatu flat shoesnya dari pada melihat ke arah laki-laki itu._

" _Jangan di dengarkan kyu."_

 _Setelah yeoja tadi benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya. Changmin hanya mengatakan itu? harusnya dia meminta maaf pada kekasihnya yang kini sekuat tenaga menahan agar air matanya tak turun. "Kau tidak membantah saat mereka menganggapku sebatas sahabat?"_

 _Pria tinggi itu hanya menghela nafas kasar."Mereka bahkan tidak mempercayai ucapanmu,kyu. Apalagi jika itu keluar dari mulutku!" tukasnya dengan nada membentak._

 _Deg!_

 _Hati yeoja berkulit pucat itu seakan teriris mendengar ucapan Changmin. Bukankah itu sama halnya dia tidak mau mengakui jika berpacaran. "Tapi setidaknya kau katakan bahwa aku kekasihmu Shim Changmin, tapi selama ini apa! Aku yang selalu mengatakannya, a-apa kau malu memiliki pacar sepertiku?"_

" _Kyu! Apa yang kau katakan itu tidak benar!"_

" _Lalu apa,hah!"_

" _Aku hanya-"_

" _Diamlah, aku mau pulang saja."_

 _Yeoja itu benar-benar pulang meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terdiam di bangku itu seorang diri. Sebelum laki-laki itu pergi juga meninggalkan bangku taman tersebut._

TBC

Fanfic ringan untuk para penggemar CHANGKYU !

P.S : Fanfic gajenya fio. Di buat ketika melihat Foto Changmin berseliweran dengan para perempuan di jejaring sosial fio. Uugh, baper (padahal lagi wamil) Dan ketika moment Changkyu semakin sedikit karena mereka jauhan atau mungkin ada tapi fio kurang update (?) haha..

Mind to riview?


	2. Chapter 2

**STATUS By Fione Maple**

 **Genre :** Romance(?)

 **Rate** **:** PG-15

 **Cast :** Shim Changmin  & Cho Kyuhyun

 **Desclaimer :** Shim Changmin & Cho Kyuhyun not mine, they belong to God almighty one and of course they have each other.

 **Warning :** Miss Typo, **GS!**

 **Summary :** Aku tak akan menghindarimu. Jika saja kau katakan bahwa 'Aku ini milikmu' pada satu orang saja. Mereka tidak akan menganggap statusku sekedar 'sahabatmu'

.

.

DONT LIKE, DONT READ PLEASE!

 _Dengan menunggu sedikit lebih, dengan mengembara melalui mimpiku_

 _Aku takut aku akan menutup mataku dalam dirimu. –In Haeven JYJ_

.

Happy reading!

Yeoja manis bernama Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu dia akan berakhir dengan membolos seperti saja fikirannya yang dengan terus-menerus di bayangi oleh dua sosok berbeda gender bernama Victoria dan Changmin. Jadi, dia asal memanjat pagar belakang sekolah yang cukup rendah hingga berakhir berjalan tak tentu arah seperti sekarang.

Namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus mendesah frustasi karena bukannya menghindari hal yang berhubungan dengan kekasihnya tapi malah ,Kyuhyun membawa dirinya sendiri menuju ke tempat kencan yang biasa dia kunjungi bersama Changmin.

Dia yang telah berjalan jauh pun memilih duduk di bangku tersebut sebentar sambil meminum air yang dia bawanya sebelum melanjutkan perjalananya lagi. Entah kemana.

 _Bodoh, bodoh sekali kau!_

Sambil terus mengumpati kekasih tampannya dalam perjalanan,dengan pipi memerah menahan panas atau menahan untuk tidak mencekik Changmin detik ini juga. Bersyukur yeoja cantik ini tidak berteriak untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya saat ini. Jika saja boleh sudah dia lakukan sejak tadi tapi lagi-lagi logikanya bertindak cepat. Dia memilih diam, keputusan yang bagus agar dirinya tidak di cap gila oleh orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Ah, tapi sepertinya berdampak tidak baik pada Kyuhyun. Lihatlah dia bahkan menangis lagi. Ya ampun, Apa begini menyebalkannya rasa cemburu itu? Begitu sesak dan tidak aman ketika Changmin berada di dekat orang lain dan bukan dirinya.

 _Lalu bagaimana sekarang aku?_

Kyuhyun bertanya untuk ke depannya. Dia takut mengenai kelanjutan hubungannya dengan namja bermarga Shim itu akan berakhir. Bukannya dia terlalu berlebihan menghadapi ini tapi baru kali ini Changmin dekat dengan yeoja selain dirinya. Selama ini bukan Changmin yang mendekati para fansnya melainkan sebaliknya. Maka dari itu, dirinya merasa terusik melihat miliknya berdekatan dengan orang lain.

Tapi setelah dia memikirkan lagi. Kyuhyun merasa tak adil jika hanya Changmin yang dia salahkan tapi semua teman-temannya juga harus. Dengan bodohnya atau pura-pura bodoh menganggap dirinya bersama Changmin hanya sebatas sahabat tanpa mengetahui di balik kebersamaannya itu.

Cukup! sekarang yang di inginkan Kyuhyun adalah Changmin bilang pada teman-temannya bahwa mereka berpacaran atau saling memiliki. Kalau tidak bisa cukup satu orang saja ketika ada dirinya di antara suara yang akan di ucapkan oleh Changmin. Jika saja Changmin mengatakannya lebih awal ia tak mungkin selalu menahan cemburu saat dengan terang-terangan seorang hoobae maupun sunbaenya mengerling genit kepada kekasihnya itu.

Hah~

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu merogoh saku rok sekolahnya. Ia membuka layar ponselnya sebelum umpatan panjang lagi keluar dalam batinnya.

" _Changmin Pabo! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menelfon atau mengirim pesan sekedar mengkhawatirkanku,"_ jerit batin Kyuhyun kemudian tangisnya kembali.

Ia benar-benar kesal,sesak dan gelisah. Kyuhyun terus menangis sepanjang jalan membuat orang-orang yang kebetulan berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya berbisik lirih termasuk seseorang yang kini menyipitkan mata bulatnya tajam.

Seorang pemuda yang tadi melewati Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan. Dia lalu berbalik dan menatap seorang yeoja yang kini berjalan ke depan memunggunginya. Ia seperti mengenal yeoja itu. Dia mencoba mengingat hingga keningnya berkerut seketika itu pula pemuda itu segera mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

KYUHYUN!

Pemuda itu memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan keras. Kyuhyun yang mendengar namanya di panggil segera menengok ke kanan dan kiri sebelum akhirnya mendapati bahunya di tepuk seseorang.

"Aku di belakangmu."

Cho Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan menemukan seorang pemuda dengan senyumannya yang mengembang jangan lupa mata bulatnya yang mengerjap penuh minat memandangi dirinya dari atas hingga bawah. Mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun mundur selangkah dan menutupi dadanya.

Pemuda yang berada tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun tidak menyadari jika yeoja di depannya terlihat ketakutan. Ia malah mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat lalu menepuk bahu si gadis cepat,bersamaan itu pula senyumnya semakin mengembang.

"Kyu aku tidak percaya ini kau," ucap si pemuda sambil melepaskan tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana mungkin kau semakin cantik?"

Blush~

Semburat rona merah muncul di pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Membuat ia salah tingkah di buatnya apalagi laki-laki itu terus-menerus menatapnya. Mau tak mau ia pun menatap balik sosok itu. Dia tidak tau sosok yang ada di depannya ini tapi wajahnya begitu familiar dan cara dia berbicara dengannya cukup membuat Kyuhyun berfikir dia adalah teman masa lalunya.

"Hm, Apa kita saling mengenal?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

Pemuda yang berada di depannya mengerutkan kening sebelum terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia kini merangkul bahu Kyuhyun akrab lantas membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Kyuhyun merona hebat.

 **CHANGKYU**

Disinilah Changmin, di ruangan yang lebarnya sama dengan kamar miliknya bersama seorang laki-laki yang berumur hampir sama dengan ayahnya. Kata para sunbae maupun teman-temannya atau bahkan kini di ketahui oleh para hoobaenya ruangan ini menyeramkan. Changmin bisa membayangkan wajah-wajah ketakukan mereka saat menceritakan ruangan yang nyatanya sehangat rumahnya itu.

Sebenarnya bukan ruangannya yang menyeramkan namun apa yang di lakukan di dalamnya sangatlah mencekam jika bukan para seorang yang pintar seperti Changmin mereka mana mungkin betah berlama-lama duduk di sini. Jadi, ruangan ini di buat khusus untuk para siswa yang mengikuti olimpiade.

Seonsaengnim yang bertugas menjadi tutor di ruangan itu pula yang membuat orang-orang segan mendekati ruangan bercat abu-abu yang tampak selalu bersih ketika orang melihatnya dari luar. Tampan dan datar kesan pertama yang Changmin lihat darinya, untung saja sikapnya tidak sedatar wajahnya.

"Kau tidak bosan melihat jam yang melingkar di tanganmu terus min?"

Shim Changmin yang mendengar celetukan gurunya hanya menggeleng pelan tanpa menatap guru laki-laki yang berada di seberang mejanya itu. Memang sejak tadi Changmin menatap kertas sambil melirik jam berwarna hitam pemberian sang kekasih di pergelangan tangan kirinya begitu terus menerus membuat guru yang bernama Seunghyun itu jengah melihatnya.

"Fokuslah, min. Jika kau mengkhawatirkan Victoria dia sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu," jelasnya.

Kali ini Changmin benar-benar mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian menatap wajah datar Seunghyun sebal. Hell, Sejak kapan gurunya mendengarkan gosip di kalangan muridnya. Seunghyun yang berada di depannya lantas terkekeh geli melihat wajah anak murid kesayangannya ini.

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya, Saem."

Seunghyun berhenti tertawa lalu memandang Changmin yang sama menatapnya. "Aku tidak mengatakan kau berpacaran dengannya min," kata Seunghyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Changmin yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus lirih tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Seunghyun yang kini tertawa puas menggoda anak sahabatnya itu. Jika Seunghyun pikir setidaknya Changmin sangat mirip dengan Yunho ayahnya itu. Mereka bersahabat saat sekolah menengah atas dimana Yunho adalah murid terpintar di lulusannya.

Seperti Changmin.

Ia juga awalnya kaget ketika mengetahui Yunho adalah ayah dari Changmin. Yang dia fikirkan pertama kali adalah bagaimana mungkin bisa kulit eksotis ayahnya tidak menurun kepada Changmin? Dan ketika ia tahu jawabannya. Seunghyun hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya malu.

Kim Jaejoong adalah ibunya, pantas saja. Hah~ Dunia memang sempit, Seunghyun tidak menyangka juga ibu Changmin adalah Jaejoong sunbae yang mana ketua osis perempuan yang sangat ramah sebelum di gantikan Yunho di tahun berikutnya. Jaejoong sunbae adalah gadis incaranya. Ia sendiri sempat akan menyatakan cintanya namun segera di batalkan niatnya ketika ia melihat sendiri Jaejoong menunjukkan cincin di jari manisnya pada teman yang kebetulan terlebih dahulu menyatakan cintanya. Berarti dia sudah bertunangan dan sudah di miliki!

Mungkin saat ini dia tau, bahwa dulu tunangannya adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi, Yunho maupun Jaejoong menutupi rapat-rapat karena fokus pada pendidikan sekolah. Pasangan itu memang sering jalan bersama tapi tidak menjadikan moment itu untuk bermesraan mengingat Jaejoong adalah ketua osis yang kebetulan di gantikan Yunho. Dia kira itu wajar nyatanya itulah saat-saat mereka menikmati waktu bersama.

Ah, kini Seunghyun sendiri sedikit tahu tentang Changmin. Mungkin kisah Changmin sedikitnya mirip dengan kedua orangtuanya. Lalu siapa kekasihnya? Seunghyun sendiri menebak Cho Kyuhyun tapi hari ini dia mendengar Changmin berangkat bersama Victoria. Lalu siapa sebenarnya kekasihnya? Atau bisa pula mereka mungkin dalam hubungan cinta segitiga?

" _Astaga..kenapa aku jadi ikut campur!"_ batinnya berbicara sebelum bayangan dirinya sendiri menggeleng pelan.

"CHA! SELESAI!"

Suara beroktaf Changmin menghentikan fikiran gurunya yang kini berdeham sedikit sambil membenarkan letak kaca mata tanpa framenya yang turun. Di tatapnya anak muridnya yang memiliki kadar kalsium berlebih sebelum mengambil 20 lembar kertas yang ada di meja.

"Baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini. Pulanglah."

Changmin yang mendengar itu tersenyum miring lalu menyodorkan kedua tangannya ke depan. "Handphoneku," ucap si jangkung memasang wajah memelas.

Choi Seunghyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum simpul lalu menyerahkan handphone berwarna merah di tangan Changmin. "Tapi lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi, kau itu ketua kelas," tegur gurunya.

Namja tampan berumur belasan tahun itu mengangguk mengerti dan setelahnya senyum lebar mengembang di bibir tipisnya. Doe eyes keturunan ibunya juga bersinar senang seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Gomawo.. Saem," kata Changmin mengenakan ranselnya. Senyum pemuda itu belum juga luntur hingga bayangannya tertutup pintu.

Choi Seunghyun yang masih di dalam hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum seulas senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya. _Dasar murid sekarang suka sekali kata 'pulang' tidak berbeda jauh dengan Yunho?_ batinnya bertanya sambil mengenang kembali.

 **CHANGKYU**

Angin malam menyelimuti Seoul malam ini. Seperti malam-malam lalu maupun yang akan datang, angin ini bagai pembawa pesan yang di mengerti semua orang akan datangnya hujan sebelum di tandai dengan bau tanah yang khas ketika air itu jatuh ke bumi. Namun sebelum itu terjadi banyak orang yang menyelipkan harapan agar ia sampai dalam kehangatan rumahnya.

Seperti namja jangkung dan tampan bernama Shim Changmin ini. Ia berdoa agar tidak hujan dahulu mengingat tujuannya bukan kembali ke rumah melainkan ke rumah Kyuhyun. Tapi harapannya tinggal harapan hujan segera menumpahkan airnya ke bumi. Membasahi seluruh tubuh pemuda yang hanya mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Changmin membatin kesal karena di buru waktu ia sampai lupa mengenakan jaketnya. Dia tidak ingin sekedar berhenti karena rumah Kyuhyun tinggal melewati lima rumah saat ini yang bahkan melewati rumahnya sendiri. Namun mengingat tujuannya ke rumah Kyuhyun sangat penting ia kira rasa lelahnya bisa di lupakannya segera.

...

Kini senyum Changmin mengembang saat ia tepat berada di rumah Kyuhyun. Dia menekan bel tiga kali dalam beberapa detik. Sambil menunggu dia mengeluarkan bungkusan kado berwarna perak dalam tasnya tak lupa ia juga menggoyang-goyangkan celana panjang pada kakinya yang terasa melekat sekali.

 _Aku tidak menyukai ini!_ batinnya berbicara.

Shim Changmin memejamkan matanya sambil mengingat kesialannya sejak pagi tadi. Yang pertama, saat pagi dia tidak menjemput Kyuhyun karena dia telat bangun tidur dan sialnya dia membiarkan kekasihnya berangkat mengenakan bus dan berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lain. Yang kedua, ia hampir menabrak Victoria hoobaenya di sekolah ketika dia mengendarai motornya dalam keadaan terburu-buru, ia yang bertanggung jawab membuat perempuan itu syok segera menawarkan tumpangan hingga ke sekolah.

Selanjutnya adalah dia ketahuan memegang handphone saat pelajaran di mulai hingga guru yang menjadi tutornya itu memberikan hukuman dengan menambahkan jam dan tugasnya dalam ruangan berlatih khusus mempersiapkan olimpiade. Yang terakhir, ia kehujanan.

Tunggu sepertinya ada yang terlewat.

Ah benar, I-phonenya di sita di awal masuk pelajaran pertama hingga pukul 6 sore. Ini yang membuat dia tidak fokus sejak awal, niatnya mengirim pesan untuk Kyuhyun akhirnya hingga sekarang benda yang memiliki empat siku itu hanya berada di sakunya saja. Menurutnya tanggung, sekarang lebih baik bertemu langsung dan menanyakan kenapa kekasihnya itu tidak berangkat tanpa keterangan mengingat dia sempat mendengarkan ucapan ibu Kyuhyun bahwa anak perempuannya sudah berangkat dan mungkin dia sekaligus akan meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun berharap kekasihnya itu memaafkannya.

"Minnie? Aigoo, kenapa denga– CHO KYUHYUN!"

Changmin yang sempat tersenyum ketika ibu –Cho Kibum keluar dari rumah sontak saja terkejut ketika perempuan yang berumur sama dengan ibunya ini meneriakkan anaknya cukup keras. Dia lantas mengikuti arah pandangan ibu kekasihnya itu. Dia senang melihat kekasihnya itu ada di depan sana tapi ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu di sana senyumnya hilang. Changmin melihat tangan pucat Kyuhyun bersatu bersama dengan laki-laki yang di sampingnya membuat perasaan berat di dadanya. Hatinya sedih tapi sebisa mungkin dia menunjukkan sikapnya yang datar hingga menatap kedua tangan itu terlepas sesampainya mereka berdua sampai di teras. Dengan jelas Changmin melihat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya terlepas ketika menyadari dia ada di samping ibunya. Kini,Matanya dan mata Kyuhyun bertemu. Ia mengambil nafas dalam dan tersenyum miris.

"Kyuhyun," panggil Changmin, suaranya syarat akan kesedihan.

Changmin mengambil nafas lagi dan mulai mendekati kekasihnya itu. "Aku harap kau menyukai ini," ucap pemuda jangkung itu sambil menghela nafas pendek, meskipun ia sedih melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam saja dia bersyukur kekasihnya itu mau menerima hadiahnya.

"Ahjumma.. Aku harus pulang sekarang," pamit Changmin sambil membungkuk, setelah memberi bungkusan kado itu pada Kyuhyun dia segera mengalihkan padangannya pada Kibum ahjumma. "Sampaikan salamku juga pada Siwon Ahjussie," Changmin melanjutkan.

Kibum yang mengerti situasinya hanya menggangguk lalu menatap sedih punggung anak sahabatnya itu hingga sosok pemuda yang mengendarai sepeda motor itu menghilang di belokan. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tapi melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menangis sambil memeluknya sepertinya dia tahu sekarang.

TBC

Fio note : Semakin gajekah? :D maaf fio nggak bisa bales satu persatu riview kalian. Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca dan meriview di Chapter kemarin. Dan, maaf –bow baru update hampir sebulan. Mianhe,

Lanjut? Or NO?

Mind to Riview?


	3. Chapter 3

**STATUS By Fione Maple**

 **Genre :** Romance(?)

 **Rate** **:** PG-15

 **Cast :** Shim Changmin  & Cho Kyuhyun

 **Desclaimer :** Shim Changmin & Cho Kyuhyun not mine, they belong to God almighty one and of course they have each other.

 **Warning :** Miss Typo, **GS!**

 **Summary :** Aku tak akan menghindarimu. Jika saja kau katakan bahwa 'Aku ini milikmu' pada satu orang saja. Mereka tidak akan menganggap statusku sekedar 'sahabatmu'

.

.

DONT LIKE, DONT READ PLEASE!

Sudah Kyuhyun duga, Mungkin bedak saja tidak bisa menutupi kedua bola matanya yang bengkak karena menangis sepanjang malam. Karena tidak mau di tanya macam-macam gadis berbola mata karamel itu terus menunduk menghindari pasang mata yang menatapnya aneh mengingat rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai ke depan. Ia bersyukur ketika tujuannya telah sampai. Ruangan cukup lebar bertuliskan 'Toilet wanita'.

"Ugh.." Erang Kyuhyun frustasi ketika hal pertama yang dia rasakan adalah bau tidak sedap menguar dari ruangan itu. Dengan langkah berat dia masuk seraya menggulung lengan seragam olahraganya sebelum mengambil alat kebersihan yang tak jauh dari pintu. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sebelum melakukan hukumannya. Berharap ini cepat selesai.

CHANGKYU

Cho Kyuhyun mengambil minuman dan ramen hangat yang di berikan Eunhyuk padanya. "Gomawo," ucapnya kemudian.

Eunhyuk yang melihat temannya ini tidak bersemangat menatapnya penuh selidik, "Lagi pula sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun bisa membolos,ulangi lagi lantas kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih berat dari ini," cibir Eunhyuk cepat sebelum melempar kotak kecil tisu yang selalu dia bawa di sakunya. "Cepat bersihkan wajahmu itu."

Cho Kyuhyun mendengus, mengusapkan tisu yang di ambil ke wajahnya yang kusam tangannya sibuk menggulung mie dengan sumpitnya kemudian memakan dalam diam. Menyadari tingkah temannya yang aneh Eunhyuk kembali bersuara. "Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, Kyu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong," timpal Eunhyuk cepat. "Apa kau bertengkar dengan Changmin?"

Kyuhyun yang baru akan memasukkan mie dalam mulutnya lagi berhenti. Pandangannya segera menuju ke arah Eunhyuk yang sedang menunggu jawabannya. "Kenapa aku harus bertengkar dengannya?" kemudian dia makan lagi.

"Hubungan kalian seperti sepasang kekasih."

Uu-huk..

Kyuhyun tersedak membuat tenggorokannya perih, Eunhyuk yang melihat itu segera menyodorkan air minum yang ada di depannya. "Kau bodoh atau bagaimana sih,makan itu dengan pelan."

Ketika tenggorokkannya sudah tidak sakit lagi dan melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang meminum jus jeruknya ia berkata, "Aku dan Changmin memang sepasang kekasih."

Uuhuk-uhuk..

Kini gantian yeoja berambut pirang itu yang tersedak. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tertawa keras,Eunhyuk yang telah tenang segera memarahinya. Tapi setelah itu kedua yeoja itu tertawa bersama-sama membuat orang-orang menatapnya aneh.

"Sunbae, boleh kami duduk di sini?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menghentikan tawanya. Kedua perempuan itu lantas menoleh ke samping dimana dua adik kelas membawa minuman berdiri di samping meja.

"Boleh silahkan saja," kata Eunhyuk. Sedang Kyuhyun yang melihat Victoria salah satu dari Hoobae itu memilih diam dan kembali melanjutkan makan yang sempat tertunda.

"Ah, siapa nama kalian?" tanya Eunhyuk ramah.

"Victoria imnida."

"Krystal imnida."

Eunhyuk ber'oh' ria sebelum matanya melebar mendengar nama salah satu darinya. "Whoa, daebak! Kau yang bernama Victoria?" tunjuk Eunhyuk dengan sumpit teracung ke depan.

"Ne, sunbae."

"Lihat Kyu, ada orang lain selain dirimu yang bisa membonceng motor milik Changmin."

Kyuhyun menatap temannya. "Yeah,Pasti menyenangkan sekali."

Eunhyuk menampilkan gummy smilenya saat mendengar nada suara Kyuhyun yang dingin lain halnya dengan Victoria dan Krystal yang terdiam. Mereka tahu sekali dengan Kyuhyun-sunbae karena dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang dekat dengan Changmin-sunbae.

Dulu ketika mereka masuk pertama kali ke sekolah ini kakak dari Krystal memberitahukan kepada adik kelasnya bahwa Changmin maupun Kyuhyun adalah sahabat dari kecil itu memungkinkan keduanya bersama tiap waktu. Entah Jessica-sunbae dapat dari mana sumbernya lantas membuat para hoobaenya mempercayai itu. Dan Victoria ketahui ternyata kakak kelasnya juga mempercayai gosip itu. bahkan tanpa mendengar ucapan langsung dari keduanya. Akhirnya semua murid mempercayai hal itu.

Kini Victoria dan Krystal saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk bersamaan. "Kyuhyun-sunbae, bolehkah kami pulang bersamamu?"

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelum menjawab, "Tidak."

Wajah Victoria terlihat muram dan Krystal yang melihatnya mengelus pundak temannya itu. tingkah keduanya tak luput dari Eunhyuk yang memandang penuh minat, "Kalian pasti ingin menjenguk Changmin kan?" tanya Eunhyuk tepat sasaran.

"Tidak.. bukan aku, lebih tepatnya hanya Victoria." ralat Krystal sambil mengibas kedua tangannya ke depan lalu menunjuk Victoria yang sedikit malu.

"Wah.. Victoria bertindak cepat ternyata, sebelum ini belum ada yang berani mendekati Changmin selain Kyuhyun."

Pipi Victoria memerah hingga ke telinganya adalah hal yang Kyuhyun lihat selanjutnya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak marah detik ini juga. Dengan kesal, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan tenang.

"Aku akan ke kelas, biar aku yang membayar milikmu juga." Eunhyuk berteriak heboh kali ini sambil berterimakasih yang bahkan di hiraukan oleh Kyuhyun, tangan pemilik gummy smile itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang berlalu cepat ke arah lain.

...

Cho Kyuhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan kepala tertunduk, seperti dugaan sebelumnya banyak sekali barang yang sengaja di letakan oleh para penggemar kekasihnya di atas mejanya. Tiba-tiba ia semakin berat berjalan menghampiri mejanya, ia malah duduk di bangku milik sang kekasih menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya.

"Apa benar kau sakit, minnie? Atau sakit yang lain karenaku? Maafkan aku." Gadis itu bergumam sendiri. Matanya terpejam kemudian, menenggelamkan caramel yang tertutup di baliknya.

CHANGKYU

Bel berdering tanda usainya pelajaran terakhir terdengar memekakan telinga tapi begitu merdu ketika para murid sekolah yang mendengarnya. Banyak yang berteriak heboh bahkan berlarian untuk meninggalkan sekolah dengan cepat, ada yang berjalan santai sambil mengobrol bahkan ada yang sengaja duduk terlebih dahulu menikmati angin yang menghembuskan pepohonan rindang yang memenuhi sekolahnya ini.

Dari jauh terlihat, Kyuhyun berjalan santai sambil menggendong tasnya. Sweeter hangat berwarna putih melekat pada tubuhnya dengan terus menunduk ia terus berjalan melewati kelas tangannya ada syal yang bahkan tak di pakainya, hanya ia pegang begitu erat.

Hadiah Changmin.

"Hei, Vic kau benar akan ke rumah Changmin-sunbae sekarang?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar sayup-sayup suara dari kelas satu yang di lewatinya. Kyuhyun melihat melalui jendela pinggir kelas dan melihat dua orang yang masih duduk di sana. Victoria dan Krystal.

"Eum.. ya, tapi aku harus menunggu supir Appaku dulu."

"Memangnya kau tau rumahnya?"

Victoria mengangguk lalu menunjukkan kertas dari sakunya mengangkatnya ke arah wajah temannya dengan senang. "Aku dapat."

Dan Kyuhyun semakin meremas syalnya. Tidak! Perempuan itu tidak boleh menemui kekasihnya, ia tidak rela. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan mereka melesat sebisa menuju rumah kekasihnya.

Tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi jika dia akan bertemu Changmin, yang ia mau hanya masalah ini segera selesai.

...

Di rumah kediaman Shim terlihat begitu sepi, tidak juga sebenarnya hanya orang yang berada di dalamnya begitu tenang. Sang ibu yang sejak tadi berada dalam kamar anaknya yang terlihat begitu tak berdaya terbaring di ranjang menatap sedih.

"Kau harus makan min."

Changmin menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecil, bibirnya yang kering dan muka piasnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan di mata sang Ibunda yang menatap khawatir. "Tidak eomma, rasanya pahit saat aku makan."

"Baiklah, kalau kau butuh apa-apa panggil eomma ya?"

Changmin mengangguk patuh lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan. Tapi bayangan tentang pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun maupun bayangan Kyuhyun dan seorang laki-laki bergandengan tangan memenuhi kepalanya. Dengan lemas dia membukanya lagi memilih menatap datar dinding putih di atasnya.

"Siapa dia Kyu?" gumamnya.

CHANGKYU

Kyuhyun tiba dengan cepat, dia hampir seperti orang gila berlari menuju gerbang perumahan perumahannya hingga ke rumah Changmin. Masih dengan nafas terengah, dia menatap jendela bangunan atas rumah itu. Dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum berjalan dengan santai ke arah pintu.

Kyuhyun memencet bel takut-takut sebelum respon yang cepat pemilik rumah tersebut. Ibu Changmin yang membuka pintu dan kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis di depannya.

"Anyeong Ahjumma," sapa Kyuhyun.

Wanita dewasa yang berada di sana kemudian mengangguk balas tersenyum sebelum mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk. Entah kenapa saat Kyuhyun mengganti sandal rumah yang di sediakan di situ hatinya lega. Dia yang pertama ke rumah Changmin.

Ibu dari Changmin yang tak sengaja melihat arah pandangan Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Masih dengan senyumannya dia membiarkan Kyuhyun sendiri dan masuk ke dalam mengambil sesuatu. Tak lama dia kembali lagi memberikan nampan berisi bubur pada Kyuhyun.

"Changmin hanya makan sedikit, kau pasti bisa membujuknya makan. Kalau dia tetap tidak mau, suapi dia saja Kyu," ucap wanita dewasa itu. Dia mengerling menggoda pada anak sahabatnya itu yang berlalu cepat menuju kamar anak laki-lakinya.

"Hah, begitu indah masa muda."

...

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Changmin dengan pelan, tidak seperti biasanya. Saat pintu terbuka lebar,mata caramelnya segera dapat melihat Changmin yang terbaring sambil menutup matanya. Tangannya kemudian bergetar hebat, melihat kondisi kekasihnya seperti ini.

Sambil meletakan nampan yang berisi bubur yang mengepul di nakas, dia duduk di samping ranjang lalu mengamatai wajah kekasihnya dalam diam. Saat terbuka bahkan menutup mata wajahnya begitu polos. Membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Sejak kemarin memang setelah di fikir-fikir dia yang memulainya, meninggalkan Changmin di taman adalah awalnya dan meninggalkan Changmin serta gosip itu adalah akhirnya. Perlahan pipinya mengalir butiran air yang tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"Aku tau, kau sengaja sakit untuk menghindariku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

Kyuhyun terdiam lagi, ragu untuk melanjutkan. Tapi, hatinya ingin cepat masalah ini selesai. Maka dari itu mengalirlah begitu saja ucapannya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli Changmin mendengarnya atau tidak yang pasti hatinya akan segera lega.

"Hei, Minnie.. Hari ini aku di hukum karena kesalahanku kemarin. Sebenarnya bukan salahku semuanya, ini ada hubungannya denganmu!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Changmin lalu memasang wajah kecewa penuh air mata. "Kau berangkat bersama dengan gadis lain, itu sangat mempengaruhi moodku. Kalian benar jadian? Kau cukup katakan tidak nanti! Dan ini.. juga untuk semalam maafkan aku, dia Choi Minho! Teman kita saat di Gwangju kau harus ingat itu juga!"

"Berisik!"

DEG

Shim Changmin segera menenggelamkan wajah Kyuhyun ke arah dadanya.

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku begitu mencintaimu?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Detak jantungnya masih berpacu cepat seperti ingin melompat dari tubuhnya. Telingnya juga dapat mendengar detak jantung berirama dengan tenang milik sang kekasih.

Changmin kemudian mengerang frustasi merasakan gelengan kyuhyun di dadanya. Dengan tenaga yang ia bisa, changmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kembali semula serta mendudukan tubuhnya setengah berbaring. "Aku begitu mencintaimu Kyu, aku tidak mungkin jadian dengan Victoria."

Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan dalam diam, pipinya di buat memerah oleh kelakuan Changmin sebelumnya membuatnya enggan untuk menatap wajah sang kekasihnya itu.

"Hei, tatap aku sekarang Kyu."

Namun Kyuhyun masih menunduk, karena gemas dengan perilaku sang Kekasih kedua tangan Changmin terulur menyentuh permukaan pipi halus Kyuhyun lalu mengangkatnya sedikit membuat mata bambinya dan mata selembut caramel Kyuhyun bertemu.

Keduanya terdiam, seperti menyelami bola mata indah mereka masing-masing yang terpantul pada melalui beningnya mata mereka sendiri.

Changmin tersenyum dan entah bagaimana tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun kini semakin dekat. Mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, hingga Changmin merengkuh pipi Chubby kekasihnya lalu memberikan ciuman lembut nan mesra tepat di bibir gadisnya ini.

Ciuman penuh perasaan tanpa nafsu yang begitu memabukkan bagi keduanya.

T

B

C

Fio note: Ya tuhan, abal banget... maafkan fio, #kabur

Fio ucapkan terimakasih.. yang sudah mau baca dan tinggalin jejak, memfavorikan atau bahkan mengikuti ini.

Di Chapter pertama fio sudah mengatakan kalau ini hanya sekedar coretan abal fio, maklum kalau nggak bagus...

Jaa.. _matta ne,_

Selamat sore

Love Changkyu..

02/05/2016


	4. Chapter 4

Saat Changmin telah melepaskan tautan bibirnya dia tersenyum lebar -Kyuhyun sering menyebutnya idiot-. Ia mengusak pelan rambut kekasihnya. "Besok datanglah ke lapangan basket, ayo kita lakukan hal lama itu lagi," pinta Changmin sementara manik gelapnya menyadari ada siluet hitam di balik pintu yang segera menghilang.

Fin.

STATUS

Genre : Romance(?)

Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyunn

Desclaimer : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyunn not mine, they belong to God almighty one and of course they have each other.

Warning : Miss Typo, GS!

Summary : Aku tak akan menghindarimu. Jika saja kau katakan bahwa 'Aku ini milikmu' pada satu orang saja. Mereka tidak akan menganggap statusku sekedar 'sahabatmu'

.

.

DONT LIKE, DONT READ PLEASE!

 _ **Omake**_.

 _So I lay my head back down_

 _And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

 _I pray to be only yours_

 _I know now you're my only hope._

 _Only hope -Suzy Miss A_

.

.

Bel istirahat berdering keras, Changmin berteriak girang dan segera mengangkat gitar yang ia simpan di bawah mejanya. Menyampirkan pada punggung dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Ia terus berjalan dan saat Changmin hendak memasuki lapangan basket yang berada berada di tengah-tengah sekolahnya. Tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang, gadis berkulit eksotis dan rambutnya berwarna coklat tua.

"Bisa kita bicara?" katanya, wajahnya penuh permohonan kepada Changmin. Sementara Doe Changmin bergulir kesana kemari lalu saat matanya menangkap tubuh gadis yang berdiri terpaku di seberang sana, tepatnya di sebuah tembok bercat putih bersih bersebelahan dengan ring basket.

"Aku mohon Changmin-sunbae!" teriaknya. Mungkin karena Changmin tidak bereaksi terhadap permintaannya. Victoria, gadis itu bahkan berani mengisi ruas-ruas tangan besar Changmin dengan jemarinya.

Tak sadar teriakan itu mengundang tatapan banyak siswa yang segera menonton Changmin-sunbae dan Victoria. Koridor yang sebelumnya sepi kini ramai dan padat, Changmin yang kini matanya menjelajah ke semua orang berusaha melepaskan tautan tangannya perlahan.

Dia melepaskan pula gitar yang dia bawa dan mengangganti dengan menentengnya.

Semuanya menahan nafas saat Changmin siap mengatakan sesuatu. Si jangkung ini kan jarang menolak seorang yang meminta bantuannya.

"Baiklah, katakan saja."

Victoria tersenyum manis di imbuhi senyum licik yang terukir pada bibirnya. Namun belum sempat dia berucap tubuhnya di dorong oleh seseorang hingga bergeser ke samping di mana orang-orang yang mengerubunginya.

"Chwangg! Bukankah kau ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada mereka!" kata seseorang yang menabrak Victoria, tiap kata yang dia ucapkan penuh penekanan hingga siswa yang sebelumnya terkejut melihat Victoria kini terkejut oleh sosok yang memeluk Changmin erat sekali. Apalagi mereka baru saja mendengar gadis itu memanggil Changmin dengan sangat manis.

Astaga! Mereka semua di buat menganga lebar saat di suguhkan kembali sesuatu di depannya.

"Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau ikut bernyanyi bersamaku, Kyuhyun- _chagiya~_." dendang Changmin, bibir kissablenya terukir senyum menawan dan maniknya menatap dengan binar cinta ke arah gadis yang sedang memeluknya.

Belum hilang keterkejutan mereka, sepasang sahabat -ah tidak! Sepasang kekasih itu melangkah meninggalkan para siswa lain di sana. Meninggalkan Victoria pula yang terkejut bukan main.

Ketika mereka berada di tengah lapangan, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Changmin berkutik dengan gitarnya.

Saat Changmin telah siap dengan gitarnya, ia berteriak kencang, "Aku dan kekasihku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul 'More than words', Aku harap kalian menyukainya."

Ketika Changmin telah memetik senar gitar akustiknya, semua orang mengerubungi mereka. Membuat lingkaran besar karena penasaran dengan aksi sepasang kekasih yang dulunya mereka anggap hanya sahabat.

"Kau masih hafal lyricnya kan sayang?" Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. Bibirnya ia gigit karena menahan gugup luar biasa. Changmin sampai di buat terkekeh dan berakhir mencuri kecupan kilat di pipi halus kekasihnya. "Saat di Hongdae kau bahkan menyanyi dengan sangat baik, tenanglah."

Lalu berimbas luar biasa, Kyuhyun bisa mengendalikan gugupnya. Kyuhyun memulainya,

 _Saying I love you,_

 _Is not the words,_

 _I want to hear from you._

 _It's not that I want you,_

 _Not to say but if you only knew,_

 _How easy,_

 _it would be to show me how you feel,_

Pipinya merona saat a telah mendendangkan bait pertama di lagu tersebut. Menurutnya itu cocok untuk di katakan pada Changmin.

 _More than words,_

 _is all you have to do,_

 _to make it real,_

 _Then you wouldn't have to say,_

 _that you love me,_

 _Cause I'd already know,_

Kini Kyuhyun di buat tersipu saat Changmin memberikan wink kepadanya. Sepertinya hal itu tak luput dari mata-mata siswa lain yang menyaksikan konser mini dadakan ini.

 _What would you do,_

 _if my heart was torn in two,_

 _More than words to show you feel,_

 _That your love for me is real,_

 _What would you say,_

 _if I took those words away,_

 _Then you couldn't make things new,_

 _Just by saying I love you,_

 _It's more than words,_

 _It's more than what you say,_

 _It's the things you do,_

 _oh yeah,_

 _It's more than words,_

 _It's more than what you say,_

 _It's the things you do,_

 _oh yeah,_

Tapi yang Kyuhyun lakukan hanya kembali bernyanyi bersama Changmin yang asik mengiringi suaranya. Pemuda itu nampak senang, senyum idiotnya keluar dan mata itu tak lepas memandanginya. Mata doe itu jelas menyiratkan kecintaan yang lebih padanya.

Hingga Kyuhyun perlu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Takut perasaan berdesir dalam dadanya mengalihkan kinerja otaknya hingga kosong.

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan,

 _Now that I've tried to,_

 _talk to you and make you understand,_

 _All you have to do,_

 _is close your eyes,_

 _And just reach out your hands,_

 _and touch me,_

 _Hold me close don't ever let me go,_

 _More than words,_

 _is all I ever needed you to show,_

 _Then you wouldn't have to say,_

 _that you love me,_

 _Cause I'd already know,_

 _What would you do,_

 _if my heart was torn in two,_

 _More than words to show you feel,_

 _That your love for me is real,_

 _What would you say,_

 _if I took those words away,_

 _Then you couldn't make things new,(no no)_

 _Just by saying I love you..._

Saat terakhir kalimat yang ia nyanyikan, Kyuhyun masih mendengar petikan senar gitar Changmin yang mengalun merdu. Kyuhyun menoleh kepada pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya memeluknya erat.

Mungkin jika pertahanan diri Changmin lemah, tubuhnya akan jatuh tertimpa kekasihnya. Namun inilah Changmin yang menangkap tubuhnya, mendekapnya hangat meski gitar menghalangi tubuh keduanya bertemu.

"I love you, Kyunie !" serunya keras saat Changmin melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum indahnya. "I love you too, My Chwangie~."

End

Hai..

Hahaha, aigoo~ gaje banget ffnya... maaf banget kalau ada yang ngarep ff ini berakhirnya nggak kaya di atas.. #bow ..

Oh ya... ada yang nunggu ff lain fio? Maaf ya, fionya blm bisa update bulan" ini.. asli maaf banget sekali lagi.

Ini aja di ketik gara" keingetan bang chwang show case solo in japan. Nyanyi lagunya yang di atas itu.

Asli, ganteng banget... hihi,

Terakhir, pesan buat kyu dari fio:

'Tunggu pangeranmu pulang' :) :D bentar lagi ...

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk follow, fav, riview yang selama ini kalian berikan. Sampai akun gmail fio susah di buka karena kebanyakan masuknya di situ. #tugasnyafioampeketutupansamantuberitapengiriman :D

But, no problem.

#peluk #kiss dari fio.

Dadadahh...


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: Bacanya pelan-pelan say, takutnya kagak paham._

Pairing: CHANGKYU

(Changmin & Kyuhyun)

Sequel 'STATUS'

Title

(Maafkan aku)

 **Cho Kyuhyun.**

Gadis bersurai coklat madu ini turun baru saja turun dari bus. Sekarang ini dia berada di Universitas Seoul. Memandangi gerbangnya sejenak sebelum kakinya yang terbalut celana hitam panjang melangkah maju.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia baru saja pulang dari kampusnya sendiri. Jadi Universitas yang sedang ia datangi ini bukan sekolahnya tentu saja. Ia terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran.

Baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit sehingga jas putih masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Gadis bermata semangat musim semi ini tidak menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang terang-terangan berbisik tentangnya. Ia hanya berjalan lancar dengan semangat menggebu di benaknya.

 _Drrrrt... drrrt._

Kyuhyun segera membuka tasnya dan mencari handphone di antara note book yang dia bawa. Setelah menemukan, ia segera membuka pesan dari si pengirim.

 _ **MyChwaang**_

 _ **Kau terlalu banyak mengirim pesan sayang, aku baru saja membuka handphone.**_

 _ **Aku ada di lapangan bola basket.**_

 _ **Memangnya kenapa sayang?**_

 _ **Aku jemput pukul delapan malam. Jangan lupa untuk makan.**_

 _ **Aku juga mencintaimu, sweety.**_

 _ **:***_

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis saat membacanya. Tidak merasa marah karena pria itu baru saja mengirim balasan pesan darinya. _Well,_ Pria itu selalu sibuk jika berurusan dengan kekasih keduanya selain dirinya.

Hey, tapi bukan gadis lain maksudnya. Tapi pelajaran yang sedang dia hadapi. Bukankah ia pernah bilang kalau Changmin itu jenius. Sampai sekarang dia menjadi Mahasiswa saja kejeniusannya semakin meningkat.

Sering di ajak pula oleh para dosen untuk mengerjakan sebuah proyek dan uang yang di dapat ia gunakan untuk membiayai kebutuhan kami.

Ya kami. Sejak satu tahun yang lalu ia dan Changmin memutuskan menikah. Menikah secara sederhana di sebuah ballroom hotel. Tidak ada yang Changmin undang dari pihak kampusnya begitu pula dengannya.

Malahan yang lebih banyak yang mereka undang teman-teman EHS dan SHS. Alasannya, karena pernikahan ini sederhana. Mungkin kecuali Minho dan Jonghyun yang mana teman universitas dari kami masing-masing.

Ia dan Changmin tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang Changmin beli.

Ngomong-ngomong lagi. Ia sedang membuat kejutan untuk Changmin.

Bisa tebak apa?

Tapi sebelum itu, Sial. Kenapa dia lupa kalau Changmin ada di lapangan basket. Dengan terburu-buru memasukan handphone miliknya ke dalam saku jas putihnya. Ia kembali memutar ke arah.

 **Shim Changmin**.

 _Duk._

 _Duk._

 _Duk._

"Changmin, lempar ke arahku cepat."

Changmin yang sedang mendribel bola basket itu kemudian melempar ke arah Jonghyun. Laki-laki pucat itu kemudian melakukan lay up dan si _orange_ akhirnya masuk ke dalam ring.

Jonghyun tersenyum lebar dan berhigh five dengan Changmin. Sekalian tebar pesona sepertinya.

Changmin sudah tidak heran, ia hanya terkekeh lalu mengambil si bola _orange_ yang menggelinding ke luar lapangan.

Seorang gadis cantik bermata indah dengan dagu lancip miliknya mengambil si _orange_ lalu menatap mata ke arahnya.

Changmin tersenyum kecil, "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama, Sunbae."

Changmin kemudian berbalik arah sebelum teriakan itu membuatnya berbalik kembali dengan patah-patah.

"Ya.. Kau memanggilku?"

"Ya Changmin-sunbae. Bisa kita bicara sebentar. Tapi ti-dak di sini." katanya gugup, ia menatap mata Changmin dengan tangan terkepal karena gemetaran.

Dengan dahi mengernyit dan mata kebingungan. Ia tetap menggeleng pelan. "Maafkan aku ..."

"Irene, Sunbae. Namaku Irene, Aku wakil ketua BEM yang baru."

Changmin mengangguk, "Ya Irene, Kalau kau ingin berbicara disini saja bagaimana. Sebentar lagi aku harus-"

"Changmin-sunbae maukah kau menjadi kekasihku."

"Eh?"

Changmin membeo, sementara seisi kampus yang kebetulan melewati mereka terdiam dan menatap adegan penembakan ini.

Tidak ada yang bergerak terlebih dahulu sampai Changmin membuat gerakan kikuk menengok ke arah Jonghyun. Jonghyun mengangkat bahunya. Tidak mau ikut campur.

Mahasiswa yang lain kemudian kembali menatap tontonan menarik dimana Junior baru yang terkenal cantik ini menembak seorang seniornya, Mahasiswa semester akhir. Yang kebetulan begitu terkenal karena kejeniusannya. Tampan dan begitu ramah.

Siapa yang tidak tertarik, dosen wanita yang bahkan memiliki kekasih mencoba merayu Changmin apalagi gadis-gadis Mahasiswa lain disana.

Adegan ini sungguh berani, Apalagi hari ini baru saja jam pulang kampus. Banyak sekali yang menonton dan sepertinya gadis cantik ini memanfaatkan keadaan, mungkin dengan begini Changmin tidak akan bisa menolaknya.

Karena menurut para gadis di sini, Changmin selalu menolak. Makanya Irene berinisiatif untuk menyatakan perasaannya di sini meski sebelumnya takut.

Sambil menatap harap ke arah Irene, Changmin hanya bisa memberikan cengiran lebarnya. Dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ia bergumam, "Maafkan aku Irene."

Mahasiswa lainnya menghela napas, sudah tahu akhirnya. Hanya Jonghyun yang tersenyum kecil. Mengerti keadaan Changmin.

Irene tampak berkaca-kaca, "Tapi kenapa Sunbae, Aku kira..A-ku pantas untukmu." katanya dengan isakan.

"Sudahlah Changmin! Terima saja. Kau ini kenapa sih? Sudah bagus banyak yang menyukaimu. Aku kira Irene tampak cocok jika berjalan denganmu." celetuk Mahasiswa laki-laki yang berada di belakang Irene. "Bukan begitu teman-teman?" Dia berteriak ke arah lainnya bahkan melihat ke arah atas, ternyata begitu banyak yang melihat tontonan ini.

Changmin meringis kecil dan sekali lagi menggeleng pelan, "Aku sungguh tidak bisa, Maafkan aku." Ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Jonghyun dan tiba-tiba suara-suara mulai menggema di lapangan basket ini.

"Terima! Terima!"

Irene yang mendapatkan dukungan mengusap air matanya. Dan tersenyum manis. Dan lagi-lagi menatap harap ke arah Changmin yang kembali berbalik.

Saat itu pria jangkung ini menelusuri seluruh Mahasiswa yang mulai meneriakan kata-kata 'Terima'. Sampai matanya bersiborok dengan mata caramel yang sangat menarik baginya.

Dia juga berada tepat di belakang Irene. Jas putihnya membuat kulit pucatnya semakin bersinar. Si pemilik mata caramel bersidekap dan wajahnya cemberut dan pipinya yang chubby dia gembungkan.

Changmin tersenyum sekaligus lega. Ia tidak tahu kalau dia akan berada di sini. Pantas saja dia menanyakan keberadaannya.

Wanita cantik itu tiba-tiba menggerakan kedua tangannya membentuk tanda silang. Senyum Changmin semakin lebar hingga bisa menyobek bibirnya, tanpa sadar senyuman itu menghentikan suara-suara tadi. Karena posisi Changmin yang menghadap Irene, mereka kira pria jangkung itu sedang tersenyum pada Irene.

Irene sudah tersipu malu dan pipinya semerah tomat.

Ia kira cintanya terbalas. Maka dari itu, gadis ini dengan berani melangkahkan kakinya menuju Changmin yang juga melangkah ke arahnya.

Hanya beberapa langkah saja mereka berhadapan langsung tapi Changmin malah melanjutkan jalannya. Melewatinya yang terkejut seketika, mata irene terbelalak setelah tubuhnya berbalik arah.

Changmin tersenyum dan memeluk wanita berjas putih dengan kulit bersinar. Mengacak kepala itu sebelum mengecup ringan pucuk kepala wanita bersurai coklat madu.

Jonghyun meledakan tawanya. Pria pucat ini kemudian melangkah ke arah Changmin dan menepuk bahunya. "Hei kawan, kau itu suka sekali membuat drama dimana saja ya."

Changmin terkekeh, Kyuhyun menarik diri dari pelukan suaminya. Tapi kemudian tangan Changmin melingkari perutnya. "Hei, Jonghyun." Sapa Kyuhyun.

"Hai Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menatap mata Changmin dengan berseri-seri dan jari telunjuknya menekan pipi pria tampan ini. "Tentu saja menjemput suamiku."

"Well, Silahkan bawa suamimu ini." Jonghyun kembali terkekeh, ia sengaja mengeraskan suara. Sama seperti Changmin sebelumnya, pria ini kemudian memandang sekitarnya lalu menuju ke arah Irene.

Irene menganga tidak percaya, yang lain menjatuhkan dagunya sangsi.

 _'Suami?'_

Kyuhyun yang berada di posisi keheningan seperti ini, memutar bola matanya jengah. "Chwang... Kapan kita pulang, Aku sudah lelah berdiri."

Changmin menatap lembut istrinya. "Sekarang sayang, Baiklah ayo." Pria ini melambai singkat pada Jonghyun di balas senyum kecil di wajah dinginnya.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan seisi kampus yang sekarang memandang mereka dengan berbagai persepsi.

.

 **Changkyu side**.

"Chwang.. Bisa kita berhenti di sini?"

"Kenapa disini, Kyu?"

"Ayolah, Aku ingin makan itu?" gerutunya dengan mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela. Seolah menunjukkan apa yang dia mau. "Belikan ya, ya Chwangg.."

Changmin mendesah. "Kau baru saja menghabiskan makanan yang lain, kenapa sekarang ingin makan itu. Perutmu bisa saja membengkak sayang."

"Chwang.." lirih Kyuhyun hampir menumpahkan air mata.

"Baiklah-baik, tapi biarkan aku saja yang membelinya. Ingat ini yang terakhir! Dan kau akan memakannya di dalam rumah."

"Arraseo!" Kini terkikik girang dan memberikan _salute_ pada Changmin.

"Kau ini Kenapa sih sayang, biasanya kau paling anti makan terlalu banyak di malam hari. Ck, dasar wanita merepotkan." kata Changmin setengah bercanda, Kyuhyun hanya nyengir tidak jelas dan mencium pipi suaminya sebelum pria itu keluar dari mobil.

Saat Changmin keluar dari mobil dan telah menyeberang jalan ke sebuah kedai pinggir jalan. Kyuhyun juga ikut keluar dari mobil dan bersandar pada mobil.

Mengamati Changmin yang sedang memesan sebuah tteoppoki. Saat mata keduanya bertemu Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya singkat dan tersenyum manis. Ah, dia tidak sabar makan itu.

.

Di sebuah apartemen cukup mewah, Changmin dengan susah payah menyentuh angka-angka passwordnya karena tangannya sedang menggendong Kyuhyun. Beruntung seorang wanita tua datang menghampirinya.

"Sebutkan nomornya, Nak. Kau tampak kesusahan."

Akhirnya Changmin menggumamkan nomor-nomor itu. Dia tersenyum sebelum membuka pintu apartemennya, wanita tua itu juga membalas senyumannya. "Hati-hati saat membawa wanita hamil. Perlahan saja."

"Huh?"

"Nona Kyuhyun pagi ini mual-mual, Ahjumma kira dia hamil. Jadi bukan yah?"

"Ah..." Changmin cengengesan. "Mungkin saja."

"Baiklah selamat malam," kata Changmin dan di balas juga oleh wanita tua itu.

Setelah menutup pintu dengan kakinya, Changmin segera membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar dan meletakkan hati-hati istrinya, melepaskan jas putih dan sepatunya. Kemudian menyelimuti sang istri yang terakhir menciumnya.

"Pantas saja kau ini bertingkah aneh," lirih Changmin. Mata tajamnya menatap ke arah _heels_ yang di gunakan istrinya. "Tapi kau masih nekat menggunakannya, dasar wanita."

.

 **01.54**

"Chwang.. Kau dimana?"

"Aku disini, sweety."

Kyuhyun mendekati suaminya yang sedang menatap ke arah laptop. Mata bambinya nampak menyipit dengan serius. Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengganti bajunya dengan piyama sutra berwarna hitam setelah bangun tadi segera bergelayut manja di badan kokoh suaminya.

"Kenapa belum tidur hmm?"

Changmin mencubit ujung hidung istrinya. "Aku harus menyelesaikan ini."

"Chwang.. Ayo temani aku tidur." Rengeknya.

Changmin kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang istri. "Kenapa denganmu, sih? Biasanya juga tidur sendiri."

"Sekarang tidak bisa!" Kini merajuk.

"Baiklah-baik. Tapi katakan padaku, Kenapa kau manja sekali hari ini."

"Aku hanya ingin. Masa manja dengan suami sendiri tidak boleh."

Changmin tertawa, "Tentu saja boleh. Baiklah ayo kita ke kamar."

.

 **02.34**

"Chwang~…"

"Ya sayang, Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Aku lapar. Aku ingin tteoppoki lagi. Yang tadi Chwang.. rasanya enak."

Changmin hanya bergumam kecil sebagai jawaban, matanya tertutup karena ia baru saja tidur setelah Kyuhyun mengajaknya bicara panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun tidak menyerah, ia menggerak-gerakan tubuh Changmin. "Chwang.. Aku ingin tteoppoki!"

"Hmm.. besok saja ya, Kyu. Aku lelah sekali."

"Aku ingin sekarang!" Pinta Kyuhyun lalu bangkit. "Sekarang, Chwang."

"Kedainya tidak buka selama 24 jam, Kyu. Mengertilah.." jelas Changmin ikut duduk di ranjangnya. Kepalanya sungguh pening.

"Tapi aku ingin makan tteoppokinya sekarang. Sekarang ya SEKARANG!" Kyuhyun semakin menaikan intonasi suaranya.

Changmin menggeram, Ia menghidupkan segera lampu di meja nakas. Dan memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya tajam. "Kalau begitu pergi dan beli sendiri!"

"Kau tidak menyayangiku dan bayi kita!" teriaknya marah. Air matanya keluar, "Baiklah Aku akan pergi sendiri!" suaranya kembali meninggi karena dadanya sesak dan panas.

Kyuhyun segera melesat pergi dari kamar, mengambil dompet dan menyambar asal jaket Changmin yang pasti di dalamnya ada kunci mobil. Isakannya semakin kuat saat kaki itu pun melangkah menjauh.

Changmin yang awalnya memandang keras, mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Astaga bagaimana dia lupa kalau Kyuhyun hamil.

Dengan cepat, Changmin berlari keluar kamar. Menuju Kyuhyun yang sudah membuka pintu tapi satu tangannya yang sedang memegang kunci dia tahan.

"Changmin! Lepaskan!" desis Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku," kata Changmin sungguh-sungguh. "Aku tidak tahu kau sedang hamil, karena seingatku kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini. Kau baru saja mengatakannya tadi."

"Aku lupa mengatakannya, Chwang." ujar Kyuhyun, hatinya melunak. Wanita itu ini kemudian memeluk tubuh suaminya. "Maafkan aku juga."

"Hmm.. Kyu?"

"Iya?"

"Kau masih ingin makan tteoppoki?" tanya Changmin.

"Tidak, aku rasa bibi penjualnya sudah tidur. Bagaimana kalau kita juga tidur Chwang.. aku lelaah."

Changmin benar-benar terkekeh karena begitu cepat melihat perubahan sikap istrinya. "Kalau begitu ayo tidur sayang."

.

TBC

Ke ke ke~ mau bikin 2 Chapter lagi buat Sequel Status. Beda-beda. Insyaallah.

Ini karena kepanjangan fio potong.

Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa malah update 'status' nggak yang lain. Jawabannya adalah..

Fio cape nulis panjang banget ntu chapter. Asli, udah jadi setelah lama berbulan-bulan fio nganggurin..

Maafkan fio teman-teman. Fio juga merasa berdosa kalau ninggalin. Sumpvah ya, kepikiran tau.

Tapi pas mau di update takut gaje. Akhirnya dengan segala kedonggolan ini, fio malah ngetik buat sequel status.

Ini juga sebenarnya untuk rasa bersalah fio soalnya kemarin salah nulis pairing. Geez, Chanbaek kan? (Kak hyunie maafkan fio :) )

Itu fio asal nyomot aja tanpa edit sih..

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong.

Masih ada yang nunggu

Saranghae, Jung Changmin?

So, tunggu aja ya...

Insyaallah, selesai. Semoga nggak gaje pas kalian semua baca. Pelan-pelan aja nanti takut bingung.

Fio sudah berusaha semaksimal koq, tau nggak fio tuh ngerasa ng shipperin Changkyu dalam tahapan bahaya.

:( habisnya Changmin nggak pulang-pulang sih. Udah gitu baper gara-gara denger si bang yoochun mau nikah. Hiks :'( ngeduluin si Yunho yang leader, Junsu yang punya pacar dulu bahkan Jaejoong yang udah berumur.

Ok lah..

Harap meninggalkan jejak. Fio siap!

What do you think hm? Hm? Let me know what do you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy~

(C-C-B.D)

Cinta cemburu Balas Dendam

05.45

Seoul di landa hujan sejak semalam. Dedaunan bergemerisik kala angin menggoyangkannya. Bumi tempat berpijak menjadi basah, jalan raya pun demikian.

Meskipun begitu, tidak memberikan efek apapun pada wanita yang tengah hamil 3 minggu ini. Menurutnya tidak ada alasan jika menyangkut masalah rumah tangga. Di saat ia tengah hamil muda.

Memang kadang kala yang mengganggunya hanya mual di pagi hari yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Selebihnya, Kyuhyun bersyukur tidak ada keluhan yang lain.

"Pagi Sweety."

"Pagi Sayang," kata Kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya. Ia baru saja keluar dari toilet di samping dapur. Rasanya ia ingin kembali lari ke dalam toilet jika saja wangi dari tubuh atletis suami tidak menggodanya. Kyuhyun mendekatinya, matanya terkunci pada dada bidang sang suami sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh itu.

"Sepertinya aku sudah punya penawar mualku," gumam Kyuhyun.

Changmin tersenyum, membelai ringan pucuk kepala Kyuhyun lalu menciumnya. "Aku jadi semakin enggan meninggalkanmu."

"Sudah ku katakan, Aku akan baik-baik saja," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap punggung suaminya. "Kita kan sudah membahas ini semalam, Chwang."

"Aku takut saat kau sedang menginginkan sesuatu sementara aku tidak ada di sampingmu," kata Changmin lagi yang sekarang menarik pelan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang menginginkan siapa sebenarnya," bisik Kyuhyun kecil. Ia nyengir kala Changmin tidak menyahuti gurauannya.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda Nyonya Shim." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya maju melihat wajah serius Changmin, "Aku juga sedang serius suami tampanku, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku dan bayi kita akan baik-baik saja." ucapnya final. "Lagipula kau sudah menunggu hari ini, sayang. Ku mohon. Aku janji akan terus mengaktifkan ponsel di saat kau ingin menelfonku."

Changmin terdiam sejenak, melihat raut wajah istrinya yang seperti itu membuatnya langsung mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah aku akan berangkat."

Wajah ayu Kyuhyun berseri-seri, "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu," katanya penuh kemenangan. Kemudian ia berjinjit sedikit untuk mengecup bibir tipis suaminya. "Aku mencintaimu sayang."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sweety."

.

14.57

Udara semakin hangat tapi tidak dengan hati Kyuhyun yang di landa kedinginan.

"Ugh. Aku tidak kuat lagi," monolognya sendiri. Ia selalu ingat hari dimana Changmin berangkat ke Amerika bersama para dosennya. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengizinkannya tadi."

"Dasar wanita hamil," cibir Eunhyuk. "Ini minumlah."

Kyuhyun menerima gelas yang berisi cairan kental rasa aneh, susu untuk ibu hamil. Mata caramelnya memutar, "Kenapa aku harus meminum ini lagi. Tidak mau!"

"Sayangnya kau harus, Nyonya Shim!"

"Aku tidak mau, Eunhyuk-ah. Rasanya aneh dan membuatku mual-mual beberapa kali."

"Aish... lalu kau apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Eunhyuk. Tidak tega melihat betapa tersiksa Kyuhyun meminum susu ibu hamil itu. Tapi kan, Changmin sudah memberinya amanat padanya.

Kyuhyun berhenti menjawab, Ia sedang berfikir apa yang sedang ia inginkan. Aneh ya, biasanya tidak seperti ini. Mungkin berbeda kasus kalau yang ada di hadapannya adalah Sang suami. Ia bisa meminta hal aneh-aneh seperti meminta Changmin mencampur mie hitam dengan saus strawberry.

Strawberry? Hmm.. Mungkin enak juga, pikir Kyuhyun senang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memetik buah strawberry?"

"Call," seru Eunhyuk seraya bangkit dan kini membantu Kyuhyun ikut berdiri. "Pelan-pelan saja, Kyu. Kalau kau terjatuh kan tidak lucu."

Kyuhyun mencebik, "Aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada Chwang-"

"Nah," potong Eunhyuk menghentikan Ibu muda itu merajuk di siang bolong. "Sebelum itu terjadi kita lebih baik izin ke Mr. Lee."

.

5 jam kemudian.

Malam merangkak cepat, bulan menyembul malu-malu di balik kegelapan. Angin malam mulai menyambut, menerbangkan pepohonan dan orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun segera memakai jas putih yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Keluar dari mobil sport putih Eunhyuk dan berjalan ke depan pusat perbelanjaan dengan Eunhyuk di sampingnya.

"Ingat jangan terlalu lama," kata Eunhyuk tegas.

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Tergantung mood- _ku_!"

Eunhyuk mendecak tanpa menoleh. "Bagaimana bisa Changmin menikahimu, sih!"

"Hya! Aku dengar apa yang kau ucapkan!" teriak Kyuhyun keras. Tidak peduli beberapa orang yang kebanyakan Ibu-ibu menatap mereka tajam atau Eunhyuk yang sudah memasang wajah panik.

"Jangan berteriak bodoh!"

Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut mendengar kata 'bodoh'. "Sudahlah kau saja yang ambil barang-barangnya, aku ingin ke toilet."

"Baiklah-baik."

.

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar bilik toilet lalu mendekati wastafel untuk membersihkan tangannya.

Ia ingin keluar saat tanpa sengaja kakinya terhenti mendengar dua orang perempuan masuk ke dalam toilet sambil mengatakan 'Changmin'.

Meskipun nama suaminya banyak yang memakai hanya saja ia ikut penasaran. Dan berakhir mencuci tangannya kembali berpura-pura mengecek wajahnya ke arah cermin.

 _"Kau yakin Seulgi?"_

 _"Aku sangat yakin sekali!"_

 _"Bagaimana kalau wanita itu berbohong? Aslinya dia adalah adik Changmin? Kau sudah bertanya pada Jonghyun?"_

 _"Euhm.. Aku tidak tahu juga, Soal itu aku belum menanyakan langsung,Tapi aku yakin dia itu istrinya!"_

Kyuhyun meringis kecil. Bisa-bisanya dia bertemu dengan perempuan yang menjadi fans suaminya. Kenapa? pikirnya kesal.

"Chwang.." panggilnya lirih. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan bergerak secepat yang dia bisa untuk menghubungi pemilik jiwanya.

Setelah benar-benar terhubung, Kyuhyun mulai berbicara. "Chwang.. Kenapa tidak menelponku!"

"Aku sedang sibuk Kyunie, Maafkan aku." jawab Changmin dari ujung telepon. "Sekarang kau dimana, hmm?"

"Di Pusat perbelanjaan dekat apartemen Eunhyuk." kata Kyuhyun ringan. Ia mulai melenggang keluar bahkan sudah akan memegang kenop pintu jika pintu itu tidak terbuka begitu saja.

Eunhyuk pelakunya. "Changmin kan?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan ponselnya dari daun telinga. "Iya Changmin." Lalu menaikan kembali ke samping telinganya kembali berbicara dengan suaminya.

"Changmin, Belikan aku oleh-oleh dari sana ..." pinta Eunhyuk mendekati ponsel Kyuhyun kemudian tertawa.

Kyuhyun mendengus dan matanya menyipit tak terima. "Jangan dengarkan monyet ini. Aku bahkan berkali-kali di marahi olehnya hari ini Chwang.."

Changmin tertawa dan meminta Kyuhyun menloadspeaker suaranya. Kyuhyun yang masih bersungut-sungut hanya mengangguk menurut padahal jelas Changmin pasti tidak akan melihatnya. "Sudah, silahkan bicara tuan."

Eunhyuk kini mengubah tawanya dengan suara cekikikan, jelas sekali mengejek. "Changmin? Ada apa?"

"Eunhyuk-ah. Aku akan dengan senang hati memintamu untuk terus memarahinya kalau hal itu benar. Seperti ia melewatkan sesi minum susu untuk Ibu hamil yang sudah di sarankan dokter karena aku yakin hari ini pun dia pun melewatkannya."

Eunhyuk tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Ruang toilet yang sejak awal sunyi di isi oleh suara tawanya yang menggelar. Padahal dia sendiri yang memarahinya untuk tidak membuat keributan. Ah, Ia jadi malu.

Malu karena suara tawa konyol Eunhyuk maupun malu karena Changmin selalu tahu kebiasaannya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya dan menarik Eunhyuk keluar.

Tawa Eunhyuk masih mengudara ternyata menyisakan dua gadis yang terpaku mendengarnya.

.

Seminggu kemudian.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menuju Rumah sakit seperti biasanya. Namun harus tertunda karena Kyuhyun merasa ingin muntah terus menerus pagi ini.

Tapi tidak terlambat karena jalanan kota lebih lenggang hari ini. Keduanya lantas terpisah, Eunhyuk itu spesialis Ortopedi sementara ia adalah Spesialis kanker.

Sebuah tangan mencekal tangan kirinya dari arah belakang. "Ikut aku!"

Kyuhyun menatap wajahnya dan menurut begitu saja. Mereka berjalan ke sebuah koridor sepi. Tidak ada perawat maupun pasien yang berjalan-jalan. Tangan Kyuhyun di hempaskan begitu saja, membuatnya mengeluh sambil mengusap-usapnya. "Ada apa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun sebal.

"Jauhi Minho-ku!" serunya. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri karena matanya begitu dingin. "Kenapa kau terus saja membuat hubungan kami rusak!" tambahnya.

 _Hubungan kami rusak?_

"Yang benar saja!" pekik Kyuhyun tak terima. "Minho itu temanku saat di taman kanak-kanak, wajar saja kalau dia menemuiku kapan pun dia mau." Kyuhyun lantas mendesah, bertemu Minho selalu berakibat buruk. Padahal tak sampai lima menit Minho bertukar sapa padanya tadi. Laki-laki flamboyan itu, Aish!

"Aku tidak percaya apapun yang kau bicarakan! Kau ini kan memang selalu mengacaukan segalanya! Sihir apa yang kau gunakan untuk memikat hati pria-pria tampan yang dengan mudah kau pengaruhi, _eoh_?" katanya.

Kyuhyun sudah sepenuhnya menatap wanita itu. "Aku sudah ber-"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Potongnya cepat. "Yang pasti jangan rebut Minho dariku seperti kau merebut pria yang sedang Irene ingin kencani, kau bahkan membuat Irene malu di tengah-tengah usahanya mendapatkannya."

"Irene..?" gumamnya lirih.

Oh tentu saja, gadis waktu itu.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, bersidekap lalu tawanya segera mengudara. "Jadi kau siapanya bocah itu?"

"Bocah, huh?" Ia tergelak, "Yang benar saja.. Dia bukan bocah namanya Irene."

"Aku tidak peduli!" kata Kyuhyun mengikuti gaya si wanita. Mengibaskan tangannya ke udara. "Yang pasti yang kau fikirkan salah besar. Apa kau tidak mendengar cerita lengkapnya,huh? Itu hanya sebagian dan terkesan di tutup-tutupi. Sudahlah.. kalau kau hanya ingin mengatakan hal bodoh, enyahlah dari hadapanku. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk meladeni setiap ucapanmu. Yuri-ssi!"

"Kyuhyun!" seru Yuri sedikit berdesis. "Mau kemana kau, hah!" Yuri kembali menarik Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat semula. "Gadis sepertimu sepertinya benar-benar perlu di beri pelajaran! Supaya berhenti mengacau sesuatu!"

Mata caramel Kyuhyun hanya memandang bosan. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau hah!" Ia melirik jam rolex di tangannya. Sudah 17 menit mendengar dan menjawab hal-hal konyol seperti ini.

"Jauhi Minho dan Minta maaf lah kepada Saudaraku, Irene." Kyuhyun memaksakan tawa garing yang di balas delikan tak terima Yuri.

Mata Kyuhyun menari-nari di sekitarnya, ia yakin Mr. Lee sudah menunggunya di ruangan. Akhirnya ia bergumam kecil, "Oke, Tentukan saja tempatnya."

Yuri tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sementara Kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum, biasanya bukan pertanda baik karena sebuah seringai juga meretas di bibir kissable miliknya.

.

Universitas Seoul.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Mr. Jang, ia kini berjalan menuju area depan kampus. Mata bambinya kemudian menelusuri area itu, tak sampai satu menit akhirnya ia lebih memilih menghempaskan diri di sebuah bangku kecil.

Di tangannya ada sebuah cup cappucino latte yang masih mengepul. Menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit, terus seperti itu sampai manik bambinya memutar bosan.

Di ujung koridor yang ia lihat kini muncul seorang gadis yang beberapa minggu lalu menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Gadis itu mendekatinya dan berdiri di depannya.

"Sunbae, Sendirian?" tanyanya.

 _Dia bertanya seperti itu bukan untuk mendekatinya lagi kan?_

Changmin akhirnya mengangguk saja.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu kan?"

"Yeah, Tentu saja."

Irene tersenyum manis dan langsung duduk. "Sunbae, Bagaimana di Amerika? Suka?"

Changmin mengingat lagi, satu minggu di sana tanpa kehadiran Istrinya yang sangat dia rindukan. Suka? Dari pada suka lebih baik di katakan menderita. "Yeah, begitulah." jawabnya.

"Changmin-sunbae."

"Apa?"

"Hmm.. itu, Benarkah wanita yang kemarin itu istri-"

"Euhm.. Dan namanya Kyuhyun," selanya seraya meneguk kembali minuman yang ia pegang.

Irene tersenyum lemah. Berarti ucapan dua wanita yang mendengar langsung seorang wanita menghubungi Changmin benar. Tetapi hatinya lagi-lagi menolak.

Yuri, Saudara sepupunya bilang kalau wanita yang ia berikan fotonya (read: Kyu) memang wanita yang suka bergaul dengan laki-laki manapun. Bahkan Minho, _namjachingu_ Yuri selalu dekat dengan wanita bernama Kyuhyun.

Mungkin saja Kyuhyun itu _humble_ kepada semua orang termasuk jenis laki-laki. Maka tak heran ia yang seminggu ini mencari tahu tentangnya mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun hanya sekedar membantu Changmin waktu itu. Ah, rumit sekali.

"Changmin..." panggil seseorang setelah keluar dari mobil hitam metaliknya.

"Yo! Lama sekali Minho!" Changmin segera meletakan ransel besarnya ke dalam mobil Minho.

Kedua laki-laki itu tak menyadari Irene yang tiba-tiba tersenyum girang. Minho jadi temannya Changmin-sunbae? Tidak mengherankan kalau Kyuhyun mengenal kakak seniornya ini. Jadi benar dong dugaan nya. Kalau mereka sebenarnya hanya sekedar-

"Chwang!"

-teman.

Minho, Irene dan Changmin menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan seorang wanita dengan kemeja berwarna biru bergaris putih dan celana panjang berwarna senada bersama seorang perempuan yang mengenakan rok sebatas lutut berjalan ke arahnya.

"Wah.. Apa hari ini sedang reuni akbar?" gumamnya. Ia mengamati Yuri yang juga memandanginya lalu beralih ke arah Kyuhyun. Tumben sekali, mereka akur. Pikirnya.

Yuri segera menghampirinya sementara Kyuhyun melangkah setengah berlari lalu memeluk Changmin kencang. "Aku merindukanmu, Chwaaaaang." ujarnya seperti anak manja.

"Aku juga merindukanmu sayang. Hei, kenapa ada disini heum.. Apa Eunhyuk tidak mengantarkanmu?" tanya Changmin, kedua tangannya menarik pinggang Kyuhyun agar lebih mendekat pada tubuhnya. Lalu mencuri ciuman di kening istrinya lama.

"Aku bersama Yuri, Itu dia!" Ia mengecup singkat pipi Changmin. Kyuhyun bergegas menatap wajah Yuri yang melihatnya intens. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dan Changmin sudah melingkari pinggang istrinya posessive. "Terimakasih sudah repot mengantar istriku yang bawel ini, Yuri-ssi."

Tubuh Yuri menegang. Rahangnya jatuh. "Is-tri?"

"Yuri, Aku kan sudah bilang.. Aku sudah bersuami." Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar geli, apalagi melihat wajah cantik Yuri terlihat lucu di matanya. Kemudian tanpa sadar mata caramelnya melihat seorang gadis lain di sana. Mata Kyuhyun menyipit.

Ia memutuskan memutar tubuhnya lagi, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Changmin. "Sayang, Apa kau baru saja berbicara dengan bocah itu?"

Changmin terbahak. "Namanya Irene, sayang."

"Berhenti memanggil namanya dan jawab saja," rengek Kyuhyun. Ah, Changmin. Apakah kau lupa kalau Kyuhyun sedang hamil, eoh?

"Ya, sayang." jawab Changmin singkat, yang mana berpengaruh terhadap Kyuhyun yang segera menarik leher Changmin kuat. "Kau tidak boleh berbicara dengannya atau dengan wanita lain manapun sekarang," ocehnya panjang.

Changmin terperanjat, mendengarnya. Di samping kanannya, Minho sudah tertawa geli. Apalagi beberapa orang sepertinya tertarik untuk melihat kondisi ini.

"Baiklah-baik. Sekarang bisa kau lepaskan ini." Changmin menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang masih bergelayut manja pada lehernya. Changmin pegal karena harus terlalu menunduk.

"Tidak mau, Aku mau kau gendong di depan."

Changmin mengangguk. Ia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sebelum menggendongnya. "Aigoo.. Bayi besar ini." kekehnya. Padahal jelas Kyuhyun itu mungil.

Kyuhyun senang. Ia membenamkan wajahnya yang merona di ceruk leher suaminya. Oh, dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang sudah menahan nafasnya melihat hal ini. Yang terpenting ia senang.

Saat Changmin sudah membawa Kyuhyun di dalam mobil Minho. Minho berkacak pinggang melihat dua perempuan yang masih termangu-mangu.

"Jangan heran, oke... Kehamilannya yang membuat dia manja seperti itu."

Rahang kedua wanita itu jatuh lagi. "Apa? H-amil?"

.

Malam harinya, Changmin sibuk dengan laptopnya. Kyuhyun juga sibuk dengan menatap layar handphone yang sedang menayangkan drama _strong woman_. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengunyah buah asam-manis alias strawberry. Posisinya tentu saja berada di antara kedua kaki sang pria.

Menyenangkan bagi Kyuhyun, sulit untuk Changmin. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang sengaja melakukan hal ini demi membalas rasa kesepian tujuh hari kemarin.

"Chwang.. Mau?" tawarnya.

"Hmm." Changmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun segera menyuapi Changmin yang masih fokus pada laptopnya. "Enak?"

"Hmm.." Changmin mengangguk lagi.

Kyuhyun berdecih. Bibirnya ia tekuk. Sedangkan otaknya memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Changmin hanya fokus padanya. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum lebar, dengan segera ia mematikan handphone yang tak menarik lagi. Meletakkannya di pinggir mangkok buah.

Lalu ia mengambil sebuah buah strawberry yang lebih kecil. Buah bintik-bintik yang segar tanpa daun hijau di sekitarnya. Kyuhyun beringsut, menghadap ke arah Changmin. Duduk di meja yang mana menutupi laptop milik suaminya.

"Aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikan ini, sayang." ucap Changmin, seakan tahu keinginan Kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi mengganggunya.

"Hanya buka mulutmu, satu suapan lagi."

Changmin mengangguk, tanpa tahu apapun yang di pikiran oleh kepala mungil istrinya. Ia akhirnya menurut dan menggigit buah asam-manis itu di antara giginya, namun sebelum buah itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ujung buah itu sudah masuk ke dalam mulut istrinya.

Kyuhyun mengunyah dengan wajah senang. "Begini lebih manis."

Di depan, Changmin berkedip. Keningnya berkerut sedikit; termangu dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya tawanya lolos begitu saja. Sepertinya hal ini menular ke istri gembulnya.

Changmin lantas berdiri, menatap lamat wajah ayu Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya sudah menangkap pipi chubby itu. "Kau salah besar sudah membangunkan singa yang tertidur, kyunie."

Kyuhyun berniat membalas ucapannya, namun Changmin terlebih dahulu menciumnya buas. Melumatnya penuh nafsu, membuat mulutnya terbuka karena erangan lolos Kyuhyun mengudara. Kedua mata Kyuhyun terpejam, saat kedua tangan Changmin tidak tinggal diam.

"Eungh~, Chwang..." ucap Kyuhyun di sela ciuman intens mereka, kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk dada Changmin, merengek untuk melepaskan diri. Namun, Changmin sepertinya tidak mengindahkan rengekan istrinya. Ia semakin melumat, mengeksplorasi bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah menjadi candunya.

"Jangan disini, Eungh.. Chwanggh-" kata Kyuhyun putus asa saat ciuman keduanya terlepas, Changmin tidak mendengarkan. Ia sedang bekerja di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun, menciumnya dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan disana.

Tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah lemas sekaligus gemetaran karena cumbuan itu tak berhenti di area itu saja. Mencoba untuk tidak limbung di meja kerja suaminya.

"Chwang, Ayolah. Jangan di sini." erangnya dengan mata berkabut gairah. Changmin akhirnya berhenti dan menatap mata caramel di depannya. Sepertinya satu-satunya orang yang cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan di meja yang keras ini hanya istrinya.

Dengan merangkul Kyuhyun, ia mengecup bibir yang sudah membengkak itu lama. Sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya ke dalam gendongan. Membawa ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Sayang," panggil Changmin.

"Hmm..?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan berhenti meskipun kau merengek meminta-"

"MESUM!"

.

.

End.

A/n: Kipas-kipas dulu..

Hehe, Fio lagi puasa tapi buat kek gitu. Astagfirullah, ini gara-gara senewen lihat Changmin foto cewek cantik yang di kirim ka Hyun kemarin.

To:

Yang riview kemarin.

 **Michhazz :** Maaf fio nggak bales Pm-nya lagi. Anda pembaca yang baik dan perhatian banget. Harus fio coba. Makasih... :*

 **Kyunihae :** Sudah terjadi kemarin tanggal 25nya. Para elf sedih.. kayak fio yang sedih Changmin jarang ngabarin fio. Hehe

 **auliaMRQ:** Makasih, hehe.

 **Aprilside:** itu karena Kyu hanya mikirin Changmin.. hehe

 **Cho sabil:** nggak ganti kok, cuma beda judul. Nah tiap judul langsung tamat gitu. Macem cerita pendek. :)

 **Lalalolo:** hehe.. ok ini sudah lanjut.

 **Guest:** Jinjayo? Fio malu... huwwwee, terharu. Makasih loh... aaaahhh, saranghae*

 **ducik890 :** Mah-mud emang

 **CuttieKyu94:** Ah.. kalau bisa minta di temen bumi . :D

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha :** mereka berdua memang manis.

 **Princess435 :** SJC, ff gajenya fio sebentar lagi update..

Yang belum ketulis, Maafin fio..

Fio harap bisa menghibur anda sekalian yang sedang baca ff gaje ini..

Untuk yang sedang puasa, selamat menahan lapar. Fio juga..hehe


End file.
